


Command Performance

by Arlene0401



Series: corny fantasies [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Aftercare, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Eren regresses to his 15 year old self, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Frottage, M/M, Power Imbalance, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sexual Roleplay, Spitroasting, Verbal Humiliation, hot dogging, roleplay contains elements as follws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: Erwin has a proposition for Eren which could be... beneficial to all parties involved.





	Command Performance

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago I stumbled over [this lovely art](http://idrawr16yt.tumblr.com/post/155186593779) by the talented [idrawr16yt](http://idrawr16yt.tumblr.com) and just ran with the idea of Erwin acting like a lecherous predator and Levi being torn between shocked, jeaulous and horny XD. Being the hopeless "safe sane and consensual" stan that I am I let the three explore their darker fantasies in a safe environment. Maybe this will turn into a series, who knows?
> 
> Please note that that the three are adults and in a consenting, mutual relationship. However, if you are sensitive to any kinks/elements mentioned, please proceed at your own discretion.

A soft knock on the conference room’s door pulled Erwin out of his expense calculations. He hated them with the ferocity of a thousand suns, so any distraction was welcome. Heck, even a titan breaking through the window would be greeted with dark cheerfulness at this point. But the sight of the figure that edged into the room following the knock was infinitely more enjoyable.

Cadet Eren Jaeger, all perpetually tousled hair and shining eyes, with all the lankiness and clumsy motions of someone who had grown a lot in a short amount of time. Erwin had often noticed that with young ones after a growth spurt, and it reminded him of a fawn that seemed puzzled over what exactly to do with its overly long appendages.

A slight flush on his face and his heaving breath suggested Eren had jogged to the conference room, and Erwin couldn’t help but think that the rosy glow on this fresh and youthful face only added to his beauty.

Delectable.

Eren took in his surroundings. Most of the room was taken up by an enormous table, now covered in mountains of paper. On one end, behind a wobbly stack of ledgers, books and wrappers, the Commander was seated, looking back at him expectantly. Eren saluted, then stepped forward and handed Erwin a thick leather wrapper filled with more documents. 

“Commander, these are the lists of personnel costs you required. You can -” The words died on his tongue as Erwin reached out and cupped his chin.

“Commander? Sir?” Eren’s eyes widened in confusion, but Erwin only continued to study him closely. 

“Such a pretty face…” Erwin mused. “You’re a very handsome young man, Eren.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Eren mumbled, embarrassment mixing into his confusion.

“Say, aren’t you tired of running errands all day, always at the beck and call of everyone? You want to move forward, don’t you? To make a career in the military?”

“I.. I think so, Sir. Yes, Sir.”

“There’s a lot of ways to reach that goal, Eren,” Erwin breathed, his face very close. He could feel the warmth radiating off Eren’s body.

“I can help you, Eren,” he continued. “In many ways. But that depends on you and how… flexible you can be. How _accommodating_.” His face turned positively lecherous now, the way his eyes raked over Eren’s body leaving no room for misinterpretation. The boy swallowed, his blush deepening. Oh no, Erwin had not missed the shy glances that had been sent his way every now and again. Shy and hopeful and oh so enticing.  
Erwin let go of Eren’s chin. “If you’re interested in my proposition, come to my quarters this evening. After a shower.” With that, he turned back to his papers and unwrapped the bundle of fresh documents. “That will be all, Cadet Jaeger,” he said loudly. “Dismissed.”

For a short moment, Eren just stood there, as if he didn’t trust his legs to carry him. Then he turned around and made to shoot out of the room, but stopped with a startled squeak when he saw Levi in the open doorway. Levi, who regarded both of them with wide, disbelieving eyes. How long he had stood there, how much of the exchange he had caught was unknown, but judging by the murderous expression that slowly replaced the shock, it was enough.

Apparently fearing punishment of some kind, Eren tried to squeeze past him but got grabbed by the lapel of his jacket.

“Oh no, you stay here.” With one boot, Levi slammed the door shut and stalked over to where Erwin was calmly pouring over his lists, dragging Eren with him. 

“I can’t believe you, Erwin. I knew you weren’t below… fraternizing with your subordinates, but actively preying on cadets? Teenagers? You fucking pervert.”

Erwin shrugged nonchalantly. “I’ve never heard you complaining about me fraternizing with you.”

“That was different. This here -” he shook Eren for emphasis “- is a fucking kid. Probably a virgin.”

“Hey!” Eren protested.

“A virgin, you say?” Erwin’s eyes zoomed in on Eren with a dreamy expression.

“I don’t know why I’m even talking to you.” Levi rubbed his temples. “Look, there’s dozens of men and women who wouldn’t be opposed to getting fucked by you, why do you need to coerce someone like Eren? I mean, if you’re that desperate, I could hire you a prostitute. A classy one. But for all that’s holy, don’t force yourself on a young cadet -”

“What if I don’t _force_ myself on him? What if I only pick a fruit that’s ripe for harvesting?” He got up and rounded the other two. “What if my… advances… aren’t unwelcome?” Cupping Eren’s face again, he saw the longing in his eyes, registered the quick breathing. Levi, in the meantime, was openly steaming with jealousy. Erwin smirked.

“But his consent is not really your concern. I’ve seen your eyes follow his every move… you want to get your own hands on Eren, don’t you, Levi? Just like me, you want to sully and dirty him, want to have him writhing and moaning underneath you. Claim and mark every inch of skin… take his unblemished youth and make him your whore.” 

While he spoke, Erwin moved behind Eren, let his hand glide down until it was around his neck. The boy pressed back against him, hands scrabbling for purchase and finding Erwin’s thighs. Levi’s pupils dilated as he watched them, arousal replacing all other concerns and feelings. He wanted, oh he wanted so much, and to Erwin it tasted like victory.

“But as it so happens, I’m a very generous man. I wouldn’t mind sharing. What do you say Eren, do you think you could bestow your favor on Levi as well?” Erwin guided his face so the cadet was looking at Levi.

The broken little whimper that Eren let out was sweet music. Levi looked like he was going to lose it there and then, and Erwin felt himself harden in the confinement of his pants. He let his other hand trail down the boy’s firm abdomen until it reached his belt.

“Yes,” Eren whispered, “I’ll do anything…”

“Anything, Eren?” Erwin spoke into his ear and inhaled his fresh scent. “You will do anything to pleasure us? Anything we demand of you? You will let us have you in every way we want?”

“Yes, yes!” Eren exclaimed as Erwin licked a stripe down his neck and Levi moved in to press his lips to the other side.

Erwin’s fingers danced over Eren’s clothed hardness. “What’s your colour, Eren?”

Eren snapped back to reality. “Green, Erwin, it’s green,” he said with certainty, and the smile he directed at his lover was so loving and bright that Erwin was sorely tempted to call everything off and spend the rest of the day just cuddling the shit out of him. A second later he was already back in character, writhing between them and gasping. Erwin tapped Levi’s shoulder and raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

“Green,” Levi murmured and placed a quick peck on his cheek, only to attack Eren’s neck again with renewed vigour.

Encouraged that his lovers were indeed very much on board with this, Erwin now fully cupped Eren’s groin and started rubbing. The noises Eren made were delicious, unguarded and full of wanton need.

“So responsive,” Erwin marveled. He bent forward and claimed his mouth, greedily swallowing his gasps and moans. “Be a good boy and suck Levi off, yes?”

With glazed eyes, Eren nodded and attempted to open Levi’s pants, but his fingers trembled so much Levi had to do it himself. Meanwhile, Erwin undid Eren’s belt, popped the button and pulled the zipper down, then pushed the pants and underwear down his thighs. Eren’s skin was smooth and hot to the touch, his cock hard and leaking as Erwin wrapped a hand around it.

“That’s a good boy, so obedient. Now bend over and suck.”

Levi gasped, and his hands buried themselves in Eren’s hair as the boy wasted no time to follow his order. “Oh, lord, so good… you’ll make such a perfect slut for us.” Eren moaned around the length in his mouth and bucked into Erwin’s hand.

Watching Levi starting to fuck Eren’s mouth in shallow thrusts, Erwin undid the fly of his own pants with his free hand and let out a relieved sigh. He pressed his erection against Eren’s round and perfect ass.

“I can’t wait to fuck you, Eren. Claim and defile you and make you scream for more when I come deep inside you… then make Levi fuck you through my cum until you can’t walk anymore… but for now, this’ll have to do…” He spat into his hand and spread the moisture along Eren’s asscrack. It provided enough glide for his aching cock, and with how riled up he was he wouldn’t last long anyway. He thrust between Eren’s asscheeks, and the feeling was glorious.

A grunt was all the warning Levi could give Eren before he came down his throat. The boy spluttered and managed to swallow most of it, but some of the seed dribbled down his chin and on his shirt.

“Look at you, all filthy.” Levi didn’t sound the least bit disgusted, but rather satisfied. He helped Eren straighten up a bit - as much as Erwin relentlessly railing against his ass would allow, anyway - and stopped his hand from wiping his chin.

“Did I tell you to wipe it off? Leave it. You’ll look far worse when Erwin is finished with you. Do you like it?”

“Yes! Please, dirty me, use me, fuck me! Oh please, please fuck me!”

“Soon, Eren,” Erwin said, his thrusts becoming erratic as he was nearing climax. “Such a lewd little whore already, and we’ve hardly touched you. You’ll be so good to us…” Over Eren’s shoulder, his mouth met Levi’s in a desperate, hungry kiss, and Erwin couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped him as his orgasm ripped through him. His seed splattered over Eren’s ass and back and dripped down his thighs.

A smaller hand covered Erwin’s own, and together they stroked Eren until he came too, knees buckling from the intensity of his orgasm. 

They supported him, kissed his cheeks, told him over and over how well he had done, how proud they were, how much they loved him. After they had tucked themselves in and were halfway presentable again, Erwin led the way to his private quarters, helped his lovers undress and clean up, and made them crawl into his bed. Checked that they were physically and mentally fine, brought some water, snacks and extra blankets.

Technically, Levi hadn’t subbed this time, but still Erwin felt responsible for both their wellbeing - it had been his fantasy, his roleplay after all. He needed to make sure they had enjoyed it as much as he had. 

And he worried.

The teensiest bit.

Finally, Levi couldn’t take his fussing anymore and pulled him into bed with them. Safely molded to his right side and drawing nonsensical patterns on his chest, he said: “Don’t worry, dear. We’re fine. You know I had some difficulty getting into this headspace - this persona -, but I had fun. And Eren - I think we don’t really have to ask about you, don’t we, Eren?”

Eren, having shed all remnants of his teenage persona, nodded vigorously. “It was very enjoyable. I admit it was a bit of a surprise that you would eye my 15 year old self and lust after my body like this -” he batted his eyelashes coyly but was interrupted by the pillow that Levi whacked him with.

“Shut your trap, as if you hadn’t done everything to get into our pants ever since you joined the Survey Corps, you horny menace.”

Eren raised his arms in mock defeat. “Alright, alright. No seriously, Erwin, I’m so grateful and happy you trusted us enough to share your fantasies with us.”

“And I’m grateful you made them a reality. I can’t even begin to explain how much this means to me.” Suddenly, his chest felt very tight. They were no strangers to roleplays, had ventured into the vast lands of dominance and submission countless times. Still, this had been the first time they had touched on a fantasy so deeply rooted and personal. While in real life Levi and Erwin hadn’t given in to Eren’s advantages until after Erwin had retired and Eren himself had become squad leader, Erwin’s nights had been troubled by many vivid visions of his underage protegé. How often had he send him away, when all he wanted to do was pin him down and fuck him into next week? He had never talked about it, not even to Levi.

But as their relationship developed, they became closer and opened up to each other, gave the others glimpses of unread and secret pages. And whenever Erwin cautiously gave his lovers access to the darker recesses and hidden alleyways of himself, he found them nothing but understanding and respectful. Thus, he had found the courage to talk about some of the erotic fantasies that had kept him company in many a lonely night. About his wanting to seduce a teenage Eren, to abuse his power over him, and dragging Levi down to hell along with them.

They hadn’t been shocked, or appalled. After a couple of days, Eren had suggested they play the scene, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and they had discussed the scenario and rules. And now here they were, and Erwin was exhilarated, deeply sated and emotionally raw. Somehow, he wasn’t too sure if he really deserved the two men who were now curled up against him.

“We love you,” was Eren’s reply, and Levi squeezed him a bit tighter.


End file.
